


Adventures In Babysitting

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [28]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, M/M, an unholy fusion of awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Dean gets Nancy Screwed. And he thought being Scarlett Nerded by his kid brother was his biggest problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures In Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itmightbehere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=itmightbehere).



> For the tumblr prompt: Ooh, wait, so I have another prompt! Okay, fandom Teen Wolf, pairing Dean/Cas (switcheroo on Headfirst for Halos verse!) word prompt, family. I'm thinking Sam=Scott, Luci=Peter, Dean=Stiles, Cas=Derek?

Dean still sees Sam ahead of him, gangly limbs stumbling behind a fallen redwood, when the light from his father’s flashlight hits his face.

“Dean?” growls out Sheriff Winchester in surprise, Dean can already feel the disappointment. “Jesus Christ, son. I told you to stay out of the woods.”

Dean’s shoulders slump. “Where’s Sammy?” demands John, grabbing his son’s jacket and pulling him to towards the outskirts of the woods, where his cruiser is parked along with half the station’s. “He’s not out here, is he?”

Dean winces but is lucky that the darkness hides it. He doesn’t need to drag his brother into this. It was his idea to go looking for the body in the woods. His eyes dart to where he last saw his brother and shakes his head. “Sammy? Couldn’t drag that boy away from his books if I had a crowbar.”

“Good,” his dad huffs. “At least one of you has sense. Bobby’s going to drive you back, and we’ll have words about this tomorrow. You here?”

“Yes sir,” answers Dean. He gives one more look back to the forest. If Sam has any sense, he’ll be half way home by now. It’s not like anything ever happens in Lawrence, Kansas.

\---

The next day Dean is dealing with a werewolf for a brother, his Impala privileges revoked indefinitely and a socially awkward guy in a trench coat following him. He should have never listened to his dad’s police scanner. No matter how bored he was. His life just became even more complicated.


End file.
